Posession Just Friends
by ILoveChrisBrown
Summary: LOTS OF INUXKAG FLUFF! kagome gets possesed, how will it change inuyasha's and kagome's relationship? R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R! get my point? k, good. UPDATED! chapter 3 is up! 4 any1 who cares...
1. Chapter 1

Hey ppl, wad up? dis is my 1st fic so...yea. some parts may seem rushed but im tryin hard k? Well, there r goin 2 be a LOT more chapters so just keep R&R. next chapter will be up in two weeks. love ya

Chapter 1

Kagome sat on the edge of the well, looking up at the clouds drifting by. She wondered where everyone was. Inuyasha would usually be waiting for her, especially if she was gone longer than she was supposed to be. _Whatever _she thought, _I'll just walk down to Kaede's hut by myself._

Kagome sat up and started to walk down the rocky path with her heavy bag draped over her shoulder. _If Inuyasha were here, he'd probably carry it for me. What's everyone up to that they forgot all about me? _She signed. _I bet I'm annoying to them. They would probably already have killed Naraku if they hadn't had to wait for me. Maybe I should just have Kikyo take the jewel shards and help Inuyasha. They could work together better, but what about me? Maybe I'm just being selfish. I'm slowing them all down and bringing back memories to Inuyasha. But then again, I can't help it I look like Kikyo. It's not _my_ fault. _Kagome signed again and put her bag down to sit. Rubbing her shoulder where her bag was she thought _why do I have to feel this way about Inuyasha. It'll never work out, and I cannot guarantee that he feels the same way about me. When he looks at me, I feel like he's just looking _through _me to Kikyo, and not at me._

Kagome sat up again and shifted her bag to her other shoulder. She watched her feet so she would not trip over any of the rocks on the rest of the way to Kaede's hut. Kagome had almost reached her destination when she bumped into a familiar figure.

"Kaede!" Kagome grabbed onto the old woman's shoulders and balanced her self. A smile quickly turned to a frown as Kagome looked up at her face. " What happened!" The old woman's face was smeared with blood and her sleeve was ripped off.

"Child, hurry! Demons are attacking the village!" Kaede cried.

"But you're hurt! Let me help you!"

"It is not my blood, hurry, get your arrows and help those in danger!" Kaede insisted.

Kagome nodded unsurely and let got of the old woman. She ran into the hut and grabbed a bow and a few arrows, leaving her bag behind. Kagome ran back outside with her bow and arrows in hand. _Where's Inuyasha? Where is everyone? I've never battled a group of demons all by myself! What am I supposed to do?_ She was flooded in panic and felt hopeless. Then she thought about the people being hurt and in danger. _I have to be brave, for them, and for me. _

Kagome fired aimlessly at the first demon she spotted. It was a large worm-like creature that was crawling on rooftops and slithering down the chimney of a very unlucky family. There had to be at least 20 of them. Kagome shot two arrows at a creature and both missed. She fired another arrow and this time it hit the creature near the middle of it's body, although it did not strike it down. _At this rate I'll never be able to help theses people._ Kagome took her last arrow and aimed it at the creature's head. She took a few seconds to make sure her aim was true before she fired the arrow. It hit the demon between the eyes and it feel down of the rooftop and onto the ground with a thump. _Ok, well, one down still a lot more to go! I need a better plan than this! What should I do! Oh God! What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to do…?_

Kagome slowly aroused from her sleep on the rocky path. Apparently, she had fallen asleep when she sat down to rest. _Oh thank God it was only a dream. I wonder what I would do if that had really happened. Well, if that really happened Inuyasha would be there, I'm sure. _Kagome started to walk down the path and her stride quickly turned into a jog. _I better hurry; I've already delayed an hour or two while I was asleep. _Kagome ran the rest of the way to Kaede's hut. Once she got there she found her bike leaning on the side of the hut. _Ok. I know I didn't put it there. I bet Inuyasha put it there just to annoy me. Once I find him I'm gonna give him the sitting of his life!_ Kagome walked around the corner and walked inside the hut. She put her bag down near the door.

"Hey, anyone here? Kaede? Inuyasha?" Kagome shrugged. _Hmm? Where are they? What's going on?_ Then Kagome realized she hadn't seen a single person since she arrived. _What kind of sick joke is this? Did EVERYONE ditch me? _

Kagome ran back outside and scanned her surroundings. She spotted a squirrel running up a tree and a few horses tied up in someone's yard. Then she heard a sound. She couldn't identify it at first and thought it was her imagination, but she heard it again. It sounded like music. _What the hell? _Kagome followed the sound with her bow and arrow in hand, so she'd be ready if anything attacked her. It started to be louder as she followed it into the center of the village. _It is music…but why…. _Kagome was lead to a house in the center of the village. It was probably the oldest one there. Kagome walked up to the side of the house and peeped through the window. Suddenly the music was gone. _Ok…that was strange…_

Inuyasha sat in a tree, observing the lake stretched out in front of him. He wondered what everyone was doing? He wondered _why _everyone would want to help them. What did they gain? And when was Kagome coming?_ I bet she won't even come until I come and get her. She's three days late now. I wonder how long it will take her to realize that? I'm not coming to get her until she learns to come back on her own! _Inuyasha jumped off the branch he was sitting on and started to walk back to the village. _When I get there, she'd better be there!_

Kagome was in her room, lying on her bed. _I wonder where everyone else is. What was that music that I heard? _Kagome thought about why she left. _Why would everyone just go somewhere and forget to get me? What, am I not important enough to let me know where everyone is when I come back! _Kagome lay in her bed a few more minutes until her mom called her downstairs.

"Kagome, phone!"

Kagome got out of bed reluctantly and followed her mom's commands to the kitchen.

"Honey, it's Hojo."

"Oh." Kagome said, "O…k."

"Here." Mrs. Higurashi gave Kagome the phone and walked off, probably to go to the other phone so she could hear Kagome's conversation.

"Hello?" Kagome asked.

"Hi."

"Umm…hi. What's up?"

"Hey, I was wondering how are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"So… are you going to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I just wanted to know if you'd want to go to the dance with me tomorrow."

"Umm… sure. Ok, great."

"Great! Alright, then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"B…ye."

Kagome handed her mom the receiver and ran up the stairs, going two steps at a time. She didn't really want to go… but what else is there for her to do to get Inuyasha off her mind? _Also there's the fact that Hojo can't take a hint very well either._

Kagome went to the bathroom to take a shower and then she went straight to bed. She hadn't even done any of her homework but she didn't care. She just wanted to fall asleep and never have to wake up again.

Kagome woke up at around 7 and she was already late for school. _Why didn't anyone wake me up? Shit. _Kagome got out of bed slowly and put her feet on the ground.

"Cold!" Kagome cried out and retreated under her sheets. She reached her hand underneath her bed to find some slippers to wear. Once she had got out of bed, Kagome walked to open her curtains when she discovered it was snowing. A thick blanket of snow, about a foot deep, was covering the ground. _Oh, I'm guessing school was cancelled. And that means the dance will be cancelled. Could my life get any better? _

Kagome walked downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table. She turned on the radio to be sure there was no school. Surely, it was cancelled. _Well, another day to rest. At least that's good news. But Inuyasha will probably come for me today. _She yawned. _I wonder where my family went. Sota probably went out to play in the snow with the other kids in the neighborhood. _Kagome walked over to the fridge where she spotted a note from her mom. Apparently, her mom and grandpa had gone over to see the neighbors for a few hours. Kagome looked at the note blankly for a few seconds before she opened the fridge for some breakfast.

Kagome took some cream cheese out of the fridge and some milk so she could have a bagel. She was looking out the window at the snow fall, eating her bagel, when she spotted a red flash outside. _Inuyasha._ Kagome quickly finished up her breakfast and put everything away. She ran upstairs to her room. _He's here. _Kagome saw Inuyasha climb in through her window.

"Kagome! You're four days late so I came to get you." Inuyasha stated.

"Hey! I did come back, but nobody was there! So I decide to stay in my time until someone came for me!" Kagome corrected.

"So you expect me to wait on you hand and foot? I don't think so! You could have waited for us to show up instead of just leaving! So don't blame me for not being there. I have other things to do you know other than just wait for you to come back!"

"I did wait! I waited until sunset and nobody was there so I came back!"

"Well, let's go now! You've already wasted enough time!" Inuyasha accused.

"Go ahead, just blame me! You make me so mad!"

"GOOD!"

Kagome had pulled her last nerve. "Inuyasha…." She said sweetly, "SIT!"

Inuyasha smashed into the ground. _Bam!_

Kagome leaned in closer to his face and whispered, "You wanna go, let's go."

Inuyasha started screaming. "BAKA! BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!"

"SIT!"

"JUST WAIT TILL I GET THESE BEADS OFF! "

"Well… not in MY lifetime buddy!"

"Grr…" Inuyasha growled.

"Well… let's go! Or do you want another S.I.T?"

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST STAY HERE? YOU'LL BE MORE USEFUL!"

Kagome's anger suddenly faded and was replaced by surprise. _Does he really mean that?_ Inuyasha realized his immediate mistake and felt guilty about causing the betrayed look on Kagome's face. They stood in silence until he put his arm around her. Kagome jumped at his touch.

"Let's go." Inuyasha took Kagome's bag and led her away to the well. _I didn't mean that Kagome. I'm sorry. I just wish I could say that to you._

Kagome and Inuyasha sat across from each other, eating lunch. It was a nice day so they had decided to have a picnic. The sky was clear, the sun was bright and there was a small breezing rushing through the clearing that made the day kind of refreshing.

They ate in silence. Kagome was looking up at the clouds but Inuyasha was unintentionally staring at Kagome. He was observing her for almost the entire time and Kagome had not yet caught on to his staring. _What is this feeling I'm getting around her? It feels like the feeling I had for Kikyo but not quite the same. Could it be I'm in love with Kagome, not just Kikyo's reincarnation?_

Kagome finally caught him out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to look at him and they locked gazes for a few seconds. _He's thinking about Kikyo again… _Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes but she just pushed them back. _I'm not going to cry over someone who will not cry over me. _And with that, she looked away back up to the clouds. Inuyasha took it the wrong way, thinking she was still mad. He knew she cared about him but to what extent?

Inuyasha shoved the rest of his ramen into his mouth before he moved on to his next one. He saw Kagome sit up and fix her skirt. She started to walk away.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I left something in my time. It'll be right back, it'll only take me a minute."

"Ok, that's all you had to say instead of just walking off."

"Well, I'm sorry. I just need to get something. I'll be right back. Since we're going to be here a few hours I might as well do some homework."

"Well go now so you'll be back sooner!"

Kagome nodded and jumped into the well. She had to get her organizer and some of her notes that she had left at home. Inuyasha had rushed her so much to leave that she forgot to bring them. Kagome didn't even leave a note! How was her family supposed to know where she was? Kagome climbed out of the well and ran to the main shrine. She forgot about the weather here back in Inuyasha's time. It seemed to be getting worse.

Kagome found her notes and went downstairs to leave a message on the answering machine. Before she left, she called Hojo to tell him she didn't feel good and that she wouldn't be able to go out with him anytime soon. It didn't surprise him. Kagome arrived back in Inuyasha's time within five minutes.

Kagome climbed out of the well and looked around for Inuyasha. She didn't see him anywhere. _Leave it up to him to disappear on me. _Kagome set her books down and set off to find Inuyasha._ Where the hell could he be?_ Kagome was about to run into the forest when she felt a stab in her back as if she was shot and fell to her knees in pain. _Wha…_ She put her hand on her back but didn't feel any wounds or see anyone around who could've attacked her. _What's going on? _Kagome tried to stand but could not lift herself up. _Oh God! I'm paralyzed! _


	2. Chapter 2

wad up ppl? heres chapter 2, this explains the rating. o yea and if u guys didnt already figure it out, italics are thoughts. i just forgot to mention that. also, on the last chapter, the thing didnt work when i uploaded dis story to docs so the interupter(dats wat i call em) disappeared so between some paragraphs there were wierdtransitions. dats cause dey disappeared. i just though ud want 2 know dat... o yea... if i dont get any reveiws by april, im deletin dis story

R&R! PLEASE!

Chapter 2

Kagome was crouched down on the ground with her hands on her knees, dumbfounded about what was going on. The pain was no longer there, but she could not move her legs. She could feel more of her body going numb by the second. Then she heard it, the same music that she had heard earlier. Except this time it was closer. Kagome turned her head as far as she could to look behind her but did not see anything. The breathing down her neck was gone as soon as it came and the music had disappeared too, but Kagome still couldn't move.

Kagome still stayed crouching on the ground, completely confused. She looked around her to see if anyone could help her get up. _Where are you Inuyasha? I kinda need a _little _help cause I kinda can't _move. Kagome sat in that position for a few minutes until she saw Inuyasha emerge from the well, apparently he had gone after her. _So impatient._

"Inuyasha! Heeeeeelp!" Kagome yelled so he could hear her, forgetting he had sensitive ears so he would hear her anyway.

Inuyasha turned his head and saw her lying on the ground. _What the hell is she doing? And where the hell was she? I looked for her everywhere._ Inuyasha ran over to her ready to yell at her when he sensed a demonic aura around her. _She _can't _get up…_

"Help me! I'm stuck!" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha gave her his hand to help her up. As their hands touched, she felt a shock go through her body, like static electricity and Kagome was released from her entrapped state. The demonic aura was gone as well.

"Thanks, I don't know what happened, something just came up and I felt a stab in my back and the next thing I knew was I couldn't move."

"I was looking everywhere for you! If you had come back on time this wouldn't have happened!"

"You know what Inuyasha…"

"What?"

"…Forget it."

"What's _your _problem?"

"Nothing! Just forget it."

"Fine."

Kagome looked down at the ground and there was an awkward silence. She decided to change the subject. "So…umm… where are Sango, Miroku, and Shippo?"

"I dunno, but they said they'd be back in three days at sunset, which is tomorrow night."

"Oh, well do you want to go to Kaede's hut?"

"Ok, we can go there to wait for them. But I'd rather just go off without them. We could always come back for them tomorrow."

"Well, can't I just go to my time for a while?"

"No. Absolutely not."

"Why! It's not like we are gonna do anything without Sango or Miroku!"

"Well, then it's just gonna be harder to get you to come back. Why do you like that world so much? Are you so desperate to leave me?"

"No, it's just I need to go to school you know!"

"Not with that weather you're having."

Kagome thought about that for a second. _I guess he's right. I wouldn't have school. I mean I could go for a dip in the hot springs here I guess and get my mind off of school for a little while. That would be nice. _Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. _Good Idea._

"What?"

"Nothing, I just got a great idea that's all."

Kagome and Inuyasha took their time to walk down to Kaede's hut. Once they finally arrived at the hut and were greeted by Kaede.

"Where have you been, hag?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome gave Inuyasha a look. "What?" Kagome shook her head. _Nothing…_

Kagome and Inuyasha went inside her hut and settled in quickly. Inuyasha saw Kagome take a towel and wrap something in it. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a dip in the hot springs. Wanna come?"

"What!" Inuyasha was shocked by her reply. _Is that what she really wants!_

Kagome laughed, unraveling a bikini that she had wrapped inside her towel.

_Is that what she's wearing? That's not even close to what you wore last you went swimming! _Inuyasha thought, but didn't say it aloud. He imagined her wearing it. Then he imagined her _not _wearing it. _Don't even think about that! I think Miroku is rubbing off on me…_ "Umm… that's ok… you can go alone."

"Kay. Well, I'm going. See you later! And Inuyasha?"

"Yeah…"

She leaned in towards him and whispered in his ear, "I was just kidding."

Inuyasha watched Kagome run off somewhere in the woods to the hot spring nearby. _She so happy… doesn't she realize saying things like that tease me?_

Kaede caught the desire in Inuyasha's eyes. "Ye want to go, don't ye?"

"NO, _ye_ do not want to go! Jut because she looks like Kikyo that doesn't mean I'm going to go chasing after her!"

"Well, ye may just want to go after _Kagome not Kikyo's reincarnation, _don't ye?"

Inuyasha didn't have anything to say. The old woman was right. He did more than like her, but did he love her? _Why would I love her anyway, she's nothing like Kikyo, but maybe someone the opposite of me is just what I need… _

Meanwhile, Kagome was looking around her to make sure there was no peeping pervert nearby (she is not a very good checker); she'd had enough experience with those. As she slipped out of her clothes, tossing the bikini aside as she had only used it as a joke for Inuyasha, she felt a demonic aura approach her. Kagome reached for her bow and arrows. But then it was gone. She thought she had almost heard the faintest trace of music. _Ok… that was weird…_

Kagome slipped into the water and all her troubles melted away. She forgot all about mock exams, report cads, Hojo, and the upcoming prom. The only thing she could think about was Inuyasha. _I think Miroku's really rubbing off on him. He's become such a pervert! Soon he'll be groping butts and asking every girl he meets to bear his child. _Kagome laughed out loud and slipped further into the steamy waters of the hot spring. _I wish I had a hot spring at home. I think I've been in something like this before though. What was it? Wait! How could I be so stupid! A hot tub, duh! _Kagome laughed even more.

_What the hell is she doing?_ Inuyasha thought as he heard her laughing. _What the hell am _I _doing? I'm watching her bathe, even though I really can't see her through all the steam. I wish I could just go with her, I mean she invited me didn't she? What's wrong with me? Didn't I do this with Kikyo too? _Just as Inuyasha was about retreat he spotted Kagome arise from her bath. The steam had thinned enough that he was able to see every detail in her thin toned body and he could feel hardness in his pants. _Why am I so attracted to her? Damn. _He took one last glance and ran off scolding himself for bringing out his pervertedside so much.

"That was nice…." Kagome said to herself. She wrapped a towel around her body and dried herself off. As soon as she got her clothes on she ran to the hut so Inuyasha wouldn't get aggravated that she took so long. _That's one thing I love about this time._

"Hey guys, back so soon?" Kagome asked Sango and the rest of the gang as she entered the small hut. "Inuyasha said you were going to be back tomorrow."

"Well, we kind of finished early so we came back." Miroku answered.

"What did you guys do anyway?" Kagome asked as she sat down beside Shippo, who had jumped on her as soon as she took a seat and gave her a huge hug.

"Inuyasha didn't tell you?" Sango said in surprise.

"He said he didn't know where you went, just when you were going to be back."

"Figures!" Miroku sighed. "There was a demon problem in a town a few miles off track and he said he didn't want anything to do with it cause it didn't have to do with Naraku. He's too stubborn to just help people and so we went alone."

"Oh," Kagome got up, "where is he anyway?"

"He left to go to bed, probably somewhere in a tree."

"Ok, well I'm going to go say goodnight. I'll be right back." With that Kagome left the three and went outside to look for Inuyasha. _It's getting dark so fast._ She walked into the outskirts of the forest and looked up at the tree branches for any signs of a red and silver figure. Soon she spotted the hanyou in a low tree branch within ten feet of her.

"Hey." Kagome said and made him jump.

"Hey… I didn't see you there. You scared me." Kagome could see the bright shade of red on his face even in the dim light of the setting sun.

"I… I scared you. I don't believe it. I don't believe you lowering your senses so much that a human like me could make you jump either."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Well… I have a lot of things on my mind right now."

Kagome walked up and sat next to him on the branch. "Yeah? Like what?"

"And you've gotten better at sneaking up on me too."

"Don't even try to change the subject, Inuyasha. Come on, you can tell me. I mean, how long have we been friends?"

"I know…that's the problem." Inuyasha mumbled just enough that Kagome could understand him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome leaned in closer to his face.

"_Just_ friends, Kagome?" Inuyasha looked into her eyes and saw her face turn as red as his. "You're not just a friend to me…"

Kagome looked back into his gaze not sure of what to say. As soon as something popped into her head a voice behind them said, "Hey guys, you should come inside. It's going to rain tonight. I can feel it." Miroku interrupted and joked, "Being a monk I have that power."

Kagome looked away from Inuyasha and got up from the branch. "Umm… well then you should come in too, Inuyasha."

"Uh-huh," he replied and followed the two back inside to the shelter of the old miko's hut. There was a small fire started and Sango was next to it, with Kirara on her lap. Inuyasha sat down in a corner and recalled what had just happened. _Stupid Miroku. She looked like she was about to say something too. He always ruins everything._

Meanwhile, Miroku was sitting on the far side of the room obtaining angry glances from Inuyasha for the rest of the night. He didn't dare ask the reason for he would probably get another whack in the head. His head still hurt from Sango's punishment for groping her and he didn't need another one because since Inuyasha is a hanyou, he would probably crack his head open if he hit in the same place.

Soon, it was time to go to sleep and Miroku had to make the foolish mistake of asking Sango to sleep with him. Miraculously, his head didn't crack open. Kagome had changed in her new baggy pajama pants and an over-sized t-shirt. Shippo fell asleep in Kagome's sleeping bag with Kirara so she was kicked out of her bed for the night. Fortunately, Kaede was kind enough to offer her some blankets and a pillow. Inuyasha "fell asleep" in his corner and eventually nothing could be heard except for the occasional snore of the old miko, Kaede.

Kagome rolled over and woke up. Her forehead was covered in sweat and the pain in her back was coming back. _Ow…my god. I really need to sleep. _Kagome groaned and rolled over on her stomach with one hand on her back. Taking in a deep breath, Kagome turned her face so one cheek was on the pillow and she waited for the pain to fade a little before letting go of her breath.

She relaxed for a minute thinking it was gone but then it returned more painful than ever. Kagome tried hard to keep tears from rolling down her face but failed miserably. Then, it was gone. She couldn't feel it anymore. As a matter of fact, she couldn't feel _anything_ anymore. She tried to cry out but she couldn't speak. It was happening again, except for worse. And now her body was starting to rise…on it's own…and she could hear music….


	3. Chapter 3

hey ppl, im back again. sry 4 not updatin in such a long time, ive been so depressed dat no1 been reviewin dat i 4got hint hint ;) so enjoy dis chappy!

Chapter 3

Kagome struggled against her body, but it had a will of it's own. The only thing she had control of was her eyes. She started to make her way to the door and Kagome was surprised no one awoke from all the noise she was making. _Hold up…at least Inuyasha should have woken up. He doesn't even sleep! Whatever is going on it must be affecting them too so they can't wake up! _Kagome tried to send messages to her brain and focus her attention to stopping her legs from walking but apparently it wasn't working. _If I don't stop soon I'll walk right into the wall near the door!_

Kagome wanted to put her hands in front of her but she couldn't, so she just closed her eyes. She was about to slam right into the wall when she made a sharp turn and walked through the door instead. Apparently what had possessed her body was smarter than she thought. At least it didn't want to hurt her. Yet.

Once Kagome was outside her stride turned to a jog and her hands that had stayed right by her side had started to sway back and forth, brushing her legs. Then she started to panic. _Where the hell am I going? How long am I going to be running? What's doing this to me and why?_ Kagome had run far from the hut when she felt a drop on her nose. Then another somewhere else on her body, and another, and soon she felt many beads of water falling on her. _It's raining._ Kagome stopped, and this time she stopped on her own. She had control over her body again. Whatever had attacked her was gone. Then Kagome decided that whatever it was, it was smart enough to be able to capture her and it would strike again.

* * *

Kagome ran back to the hut in the pouring rain. She was nearly a mile away from the village and the rain was so cold that eventually it turned to hail. Her clothes were sticking to her body like glue and her hair was matted down on her head by the time she got back to the hut. She wanted to come inside and dry off quickly, then return to sleep and tell everyone what was going on in the morning, but apparently Inuyasha had noticed her leaving after the spell wore off and was waiting up for her return. 

"Where were you?" Inuyasha's voice made Kagome jump as she entered the small hut.

"Oh, hey Inuyasha, you scared me…"

"Where were you?" Inuyasha repeated, with less patience in his voice. He looked down at her soaked clothes and hair. He could see right through her shirt and was trying hard not to stare at her chest. It looked like she was wearing something black underneath. _Too bad, I'd much rather see her…ahh! Pervert alert!_

Kagome took his hand and led him into the other room. He blushed lightly at her touch. "Si- umm…S.I.T down."

Inuyasha thought tensed as she almost said _that _word and sat down reluctantly.

Kagome spilled all at once. "Ok, well I don't know what's going on but something keeps possessing my body and I don't know what to do and I need your help and it happened just now and it took me away from the hut and it didn't stop until I was well into the forest and-"

"Kagome, slow down," Inuyasha interrupted the panic-stricken miko. _She's really scared…_He leaned in closer to her, "How about you go to sleep and we talk about it to Kaede in the morning."

Kagome nodded hesitantly. _Since when has Inuyasha been so…nice and…understanding?_ She got up and left the room, followed by Inuyasha. Drying off and changing in the other room, she returned to her resting place composed of many blankets and a pillow. _I hope this doesn't happen again…._

It seemed that morning came as soon as her head hit her pillow. Kagome was slowly aroused from her sleep with a nudge on her shoulder by none other than the adorable cat demon, Kirara. The sun was bright and shining outside and the smell of breakfast cooking lured Kagome out of bed.

"Good morning, Kagome! Looks like you finally woke up!" Sango gestured Kagome to come sit by her to have something to eat. Shippo jumped into her arms and gave her a hug. Miroku gave her a huge grin. Kagome smiled at how friendly everyone was today.

"Hey, Kagome."

Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha walking towards her with a smile on his face. _Even Inuyasha is in a good mood._

Soon the old priestess entered the room. Kagome decided it was time to ask the wise woman about what had overcome her. "Umm…Kaede?"

"Hmm?" The old woman slowly took a seat on the other side of Kagome.

"I kinda have something I need to talk to you about. It's really important."

"Yes. Inuyasha told me about ye." She stroked her chin while thinking and turned to Kagome. "Well, go ahead."

Kagome crossed he legs and made herself comfortable. She was sure the old woman could help her. "Well, I think something possessed me. It all started when I came back to this time about two days ago. I heard some kind of…music? Then, the next day, when I came back, I heard the music again and felt a stab in my back. I fell down and I tried to get up but my legs were paralyzed. Inuyasha helped me up though. Then I heard the music again at the hot springs, but it faded a few moments after I heard it. Then last night, I felt the pain again, and this time something possessed me and took me outside. It made me run somewhere but the spell or whatever was going on broke when it started to rain, so I guess it left."

Kaede nodded her head thoughtfully and paused for a moment, thinking. "I think that ye have been possessed by a _spirit_."

"A spirit?" Kagome echoed in surprise.

"Yes, a spirit of a cat demon to be exact. Apparently, it wants ye body for it's own."

"But how…?"

Kaede stood up and walked over to a shelf. She opened a book and blew off some dust before opening it cautiously. "Well, ye did say that the spirit left when it started to rain, and when ye were in the hot springs."

"Yes…"

"And ye did say ye were able to get up when Inuyasha helped ye up." The old miko still avoided eye contact with Kagome as she rummaged through the book.

"Yes…and?"

"Well, don't cats hate water, and don't cats hate dogs?"

"Yes…so that's how you repel the Juso?"

"Well…yes, but that does not permanently dive the spirit out. Ye see this demon has made its way into ye body, that's probably when ye felt the pain."

"And the music…?"

"That was not music…that was chanting. Probably a spell to lure ye into its trap or put others that may help ye to sleep."

So that's why no one woke up when I was being attacked. "So, what do I do?" 

The old woman pulled a spell scroll out from between the book pages. "With this. It's a simple task, but it only works if it is done exactly by instructions."

"So…can we do the exorcism right now?"

"No, there is a certain time we can do it. That would be tomorrow night."

"But what do I do until then? The spirit may try to possess me again."

"Yes…about that…" The old woman hesitated for a minute and scooted comfortably away from Inuyasha. He wondered her reasoning. "This may sound kind of strange but…" she began.

Kagome gestured the miko to continue with her hands. _Come on, the suspense is killing me!_

"Well, Kagome, ye can either sit in a hot spring from now until tomorrow night or not leave Inuyasha's side until then."

"That doesn't sound so hard. I hang out with Inuyasha all the time anyway."

"I mean literally not leave Inuyasha's side for two days and one night."

"What?" Inuyasha choked. "There is no way Kagome is hanging on my arm for two days and a…_night_…I need _my time_, you know!"

"Geez Inuyasha, relax! If you need _your time_ I'll go to a hot spring or something!" Kagome snapped, annoyed. _How rude! Especially after what he said! Did he think I forgot already?_

"Kagome just remember ye need to be protected at all times because anytime ye are unprotected, that is a chance for the spirit to possess ye body, and then no one can stop ye, unless it happens to rain again. Which is unlikely." Kaede said and added, "Any time ye get possessed, the spirit is driving further into ye and pushing ye soul out."

Kagome shuddered at that thought.

Just then a thought came into the Buddhist monk's head and he finally said something after being mute for the entire discussion. "Inuyasha, don't think this a bad thing! I mean you get to sleep with Kagome, how often to I get to sleep with Sango?" The monk then got a whack on the head. Through his pains he was still able to make out another perverted comment, "I guess if we hear any moaning we'll know it's not the demons!"

Inuyasha blushed furiously and tried to cover it up with anger, adding another bump on Miroku's head. "Yea Miroku…_sleep!" _he then turned away, crossed his arms and yelled, "Pervert!"

Kagome was also turning bright red and turned her head so her bangs covered more of her face. She wrapped her arms around her knees and looked down at the ground, brushing the comment aside. "But I can leave Inuyasha for a few moments right? Cause we all need our time to do…stuff."

Kaede understood what Kagome meant and nodded, "Yes, but only for a few moments. If ye feel dizzy, come back to Inuyasha as soon as ye can because that's probably one of the first signs that ye are being possessed."

Kagome nodded and turned to Inuyasha. "So… if you need _your time_, make it quick."

Inuyasha agreed but made sure she knew he was annoyed at what he was expected to do although he was secretly looking forward to tonight. _I wish every day was like this! _Then a though came to him, "Kaede, why does the exorcism be tomorrow? What, are you to lazy to do it right now?" he added with his usual attitude.

Kagome threw him an angry glance and elbowed him in the arm. "Be polite."

Kaede ignored his rude comment and answered, "Because tomorrow night is the night of the new moon. The night you become human. It's just that I don't want you to lose your powers when we exorcise the spirit from Kagome's body."

Inuyasha hen realized that it was because of him they couldn't do the exorcism right now. "Well…." Inuyasha began but stopped, realizing he had no defense.

* * *

yea... i kno...it wuz a really crappy endin 2 the chapter but...yea...no other comments 


End file.
